Show no Fear
by BanditWerewolf
Summary: AU. Watch Chihiro's adventures with his Digimon partner, Dracomon.
1. Chapter 1: My Name is Chihiro Fujisaki

**Show No Fear chapter 01: My name is Chihiro Fujisaki**

BW: Hey everyone, this is BW here, with a new crossover story. This one with Dangan Ronpa, and Digimon, starring Chihiro Fujisaki. Yes, this counts as an AU fic, especially for Dangan Ronpa. I've been meaning to do a Dangan Ronpa story anyway, and I already had some stuff written, but I haven't had the chance to do it, and I've been having writer's block for a while. Writer's block is not cool, is it? Anyway, I still have some stuff I need to get done, and it will take a while before than. We'll start things from Chihiro's point of view. And be warned, I will be using male pronouns while referring Chihiro, so don't be surprised. Now, let's get this ball rolling.

**(I don't own Dangan Ronpa or Digimon)**

* * *

The massive school that stood tall over its surroundings downtown. Hope's Peak Private Academy. Scholarship, sports, arts, games. This school brings together students with various fields and talents, and helps those abilities to grow. A prestigious school funded by the government, and operates purely on talent. The school doesn't acquire an application, the students are scouted, and interviewed by the headmaster. The goal of Hope's Peak Academy is to bring to hope the world.

Here, at Hope's Peak Academy, we come upon on one such interviews, in which the headmaster is about to begin with a new a soon to be new student.

That student is me. My name is Chihiro Fujisaki, also soon to be known as "Super High School Level Programmer". I've always been good with computers, so I know how to make programs too. It's my skills with computers that I was invited to attend Hope's Peak.

Well, working with computers and programming are pretty much the only things I'm good at. Compared to a lot of other people, I'm really small and weak. I hope that can change, though. They say you'll have a successful life after you graduate. They also say that your fate could entirely change while here.

Right now, I'm standing in front of the impossibly huge, yet impressive looking school building. I'm so nervous right now, I can't stop shaking, but I press forward. It's times like this I need to be brave, and not cowardly.

Moments after arriving and entering the school, I walked into the headmaster's office, ready to begin my interview with him.

Sitting in front of me at fairly big desk was the headmaster himself. He's a tall man with black hair. He looked like he was in his mid thirties. By the look of him, he must be a strict person.

I tried my best to look as professional as possible, but deep down, I'm more nervous than before now. He scouted me out, so he must know everything about me, even the fact that I'm really male underneath this girl's uniform. I don't have much confidence in myself as a boy, so I took to dressing like a girl. Thankfully, or not, I'm really short, and I have a really slim figure, so I pulled it off somehow. But, I've been bullied quite often because of how short and weak I am.

"So, let us begin our interview…" the headmaster spoke sternly.

"Y-Yes sir…" I responded, with a shaken voice. That didn't seem very professional. I feel so embarrassed right now. I'm not sure what he's thinking, but I hope he doesn't think bad of me already.

"Hehe!" he heard a faint chuckle from him, "There's no need to be so nervous. I might be the headmaster, but I'm emotionless."

"Um…"

"You can relax. We're not going to jump into everything at once, I promise." the headmaster smiled. Seeing that, relief came over me. But still, I had to remain calm.

"T-Thank you, sir." I said, before noticing the video camera set behind him. It was on, and clearly recording everything.

"You'll have to forgive me. I'll be record this interview." said the headmaster. No doubt, he knew I'd see the camera behind him. Not long after, he explained himself, "I'm not very good at multitasking. Conducting an interview, and writing everything down is quite difficult for me."

"I-It that so?" I asked him, trying to remain as calm as possible on the outside. I actually found it humorous that man of his caliber couldn't multitask. But, I'm not very good at dealing with other people, so I guess I shouldn't be thinking that. Then again, he might have meant as a joke, just to relieve my nerves.

"Now, regarding the camera…" the headmaster continued, "It's a substitute for a written contract. It's not as if we don't trust you, it's only a precaution, so please, don't let it bother."

In response, I quietly nodded.

"Good. Now, we can get straight to the point." the headmaster smiled, "Fujisaki-kun, I believe you have a very special talent."

"I do?" I ask, surprised by this.

"Yes, and I believe it will be quite useful in a project I'm working on."

"A project?"

"That's right." the headmaster said. By the stern look on his face, it must be a serious project.

"C-Can I ask what kind of project it is?"

"Well, to be honest, it's still in the woodwork, so I can't tell you that." the headmaster answered, leaving it vague. "At any rate, only a few others, besides you and me, know of this. Most of them are students who were interviewed, just like you."

"And you gave them the same answer?"

"Exactly the same. And yes, they're involved, as well. That, and its existence must remain a secret." the headmaster said, "I can't tell when it will be initiated, but I would like your cooperation."

"My cooperation…?"

"Yes. In fact, I believe your talent in particular is needed." the headmaster quickly replied.

My talent is needed…? It's true that I'm good with computers, and I've written a ton of programs, but… I don't have any confidence in myself. I'm weak willed, and I scare easily. Not only that, I'm not all that strong, physically speaking. I don't think I can contribute to anything.

The headmaster continued his explanation, "And if necessary, you may very well have to spend the rest of your life here in the school. Do I have your consent?"

"Eh?" I couldn't help but be shocked by that. Spend the rest of my life… in the school…? Why…?

"Don't worry. I'm not going to force it on you. It's your own decision. But, truthfully, I am desperate. I know I'm making selfish demands, but please, consider it."

"I-I…" to think, I'd be put on the spot like this. But, no matter how you look at it, he really must want my help. Is it really okay for me to do this? I mean, what can I do, besides working with computers. I look at the headmaster, who is sitting there patiently, waiting for my answer. I know he said he wouldn't force me… I know I may have to spend the rest of my life here, but… I came to this academy, hoping that I could change. To become stronger. And, even if I have to be stuck here for the rest of my life, I want to figure out who I am, and what it is I want in this world.

"I… understand…" I finally said after some thinking, "You… have my consent."

"Excellent. And I'm sorry to put you to all this trouble." the headmaster smiled, "And you won't have to worry. I'll do everything in my power to ensure your safety, and make sure your comfortable here. This I swore as the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy."

"Y-Yes." I said, before finally smiling myself, "Thank you, headmaster." I thanked him. I feel so relieved now. Now, he won't have to worry so much. But, there's still one thing I'd like to know about this project he's working on, "Um... may I ask a little more about this project...?"

"Oh yes. Like I said, it's still in the woodwork and it'll take some time before it's finished. As to when I'll launch it..." the headmaster paused for a short while, "Well, I suppose you'll know when it happens. I guarantee you'll be the first to know, too."

I don't get it. How am suppose to know when it happens? I might be smart, but there's way I can sense of something so vague.

"Is that all?" the headmaster asked me. I nod my head. "Good then, I suppose that ends the interview."

"Huh?" end the interview here?

"Hm? What's wrong?" asked the headmaster.

"W-Well, it's just that, I thought you might ask me more questions than that." I said. Actually, I really wasn't expecting this whole project thing he was talking about.

"Hm… I suppose your right. But, I already know as much about you as I should, so there isn't any need for more questions."

"You know about me…?" if he does, that could mean he really does know that I'm a…

"Yes. Is anything wrong?" the headmaster asked.

"U-Um… nothing…" I meekly answered, and stood up from the chair I sat in, preparing to take my leave. "I-I'll be g-going now…" I nervously said, and slowly turn around and walk away, but as I walked, I stumbled on feet, and fell over. I let out a sharp cry as fell on the floor.

"Ow…" I groan, before realizing that my skirt had flipped over when I tripped. That gave the headmaster a good view of my butt. When I realized that, I quickly stood back up, and turn my head to see the older man. He sat there calmly, and unnerved. But, I'm sure… that he saw my… my…

Oh, it's so embarrassing, I can't even register into my mind!

"P-Please excuse me!" I cry, and quickly ran out of the office as fast as my legs would carry me. I even forgot to close the door behind me.

Now I'm running frantically through the hall ways. My face red from the scene back there.

Oh god! He saw it! He saw it! I'm sure he saw what I hide beneath by u-underwear! But, even then, he must have known! He confirmed he already knew about me, so that must mean he knows I'm a-

_**CRASH!**_

While my thought process was being riddle with unpleasant yelling and images, I hadn't realized that I bump into someone until my body met with theirs. I landed on the floor after I crashed into this that person. I was about to apologize to that person before freezing up.

The person I bumped into was a tall girl, with black bobbed cut hair, sharp blue eyes, and freckles across her nose. She wore white dress shirt, with a red ridden tied around the collar, and a dark brown skirt.

She was knocked to the floor like I was. Well, after crashing into her like that, I guess of course she's on the floor. Is she a student like me who can hear to get interviewed?

"Hey. Watch where you're going." the girl said, in a near emotionless tone.

Oh, no. I think I offended her. "I-I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and, um… well..." I was getting tongue tied, while I'm trying to apologize, but she remains unnerved.

She stood up by herself, and held out her hand to me. I quietly took it, and she helped me up.

"Just don't run in the halls. I heard that was standard for a school." she said, walking passed me the next minute after.

I just stood there, dazed for a bit. I thought I made her angry, but she helped me up, even when I'm the one who knocked her down. I turned around to see walking away from me to say something, "U-Um, excuse me…!"

She stopped and turned towards me, "What?" she asked.

"U-Um… well…" I honestly didn't know what to say to her. But, the one thing I'm used to saying slipped out of my mouth, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"W-Well, I ran into you just now… so, I thought you might be mad me or something… so, I'm really sorry."

The girl ahead of me stared at me. It kind of felt like a glare to me, though. Maybe I did make her angry.

"You apologize too much." she said, "I really don't like people like you."

"O-Oh… I-I'm sorry…" she doesn't like people like me. I guess I did make her angry. On top of that, she has a bad impression of me. I like I'm going to tear up.

"… Whatever..." she said, although, from what I was able to see, she looked kind of confused. She turned back around, and walked away from me.

Why does it always end up like this? Me crying and showing weakness like this… I wish I was stronger. But, that's exactly why I came to this academy to begin with. So I can become stronger. As I am now, I think it might take longer then I thought, or maybe it could take forever.

After today, I just went home, with my business here over. Now, I just have to wait for my days in Hope's Peak Academy to come.

**(-A Month Later after Spring: Hope's Peak Academy: After School in the Computer Lab-)**

It's been a month since my interview with the headmaster, and I began going to Hope's Peak Academy. And yes, in case you're wondering, I'm wearing the girl's uniform of the school, which consists of a brown blazer, white dress shirt underneath, and grey skirt.

Anyway, it's a really great school. Everything you could need to pursue your goals are here. It's just as prestigious as I had heard. There's even a computer lab. Since I'm a computer lover and expert, the members of the Computer Lab let me work on my programming and such. There's this new program I'm working for a big company. I can't go into details because the company is really sensitive about new releases. Still, I haven't been able to finish because I feel it lacks something. Just like me.

As soon as I think that, I stop typing on the computer I'm seated in front of. I started thinking about how unbelievable it is that I ended attending this academy. I know it's because I have natural talent with computers, but I'm still a weak person. What can I do to be strong? Further, what about when this project the Headmaster was talking about? I wonder, what kind it is, and when it's supposed to be launch? He said I'll know when it happens, but it still doesn't make sense.

Thinking about it like this won't help. It's already been a month since school started, and nothings happened. Well, aside from getting to know some of my classmates.

"Hey, Fujisaki-san!" a familiar called out to me. I turn around in my seat, and I see my classmate Makoto Naegi-kun. He's a really nice and friendly boy, but he doesn't have a particular talent he excels at. He's known as Super High School Level Lucky Student. It's mainly because he won a lottery ticket that he managed to enter Hope's Peak. He doesn't have any special talent, or so he says. Even so, I really like him. Of course, he doesn't know my secret.

"Oh, Naegi-kun!" I smile cheerfully to Naegi-kun.

"You're still in the computer lab?" he asked me.

"Yeah. I'm still working on something software programming."

"I see. It's getting kind of late, so you should head back to the dorm quick. You wouldn't want Ishimaru-kun to give a hard time for coming home late." Naegi-kun said.

"I will, as soon as I'm done here."

"Alright. I'll see you back at the dorm." Naegi-kun left soon after.

Oh yeah, there are some dorms stationed near the campus. There's even a dorm in the school. Me and Naegi-kun live in a dorm near the school. It's not that far from the building, and it holds about 15 other students, including us.

I promised I head back soon, but it's taking longer than I thought. I wasn't able to concentrate. I was too busy wondering about that project that I remembered it.

I took a quick look at the windows, and notice the sun had already set. Now it's dark out. I didn't want the others to worry, so I decided to call it a day and head to the dorm. I take the thumb drive that held the program I'm working on out of tower, turn the computer off, and get ready to leave the computer.

But, something suddenly caught way into my ears. It was the sound of a computer booting itself up, followed by heavy amounts of static, and loud rapid numbers beating.

I turn around and see the computer I was on just now lighting up. I was the only one here, so no one else should be turning on any computers, right? I quietly call to anyone who could be finding in the computer lab. There's no answer. The computer was still on, though. Curiously, I went to see what it was doing. When I was the monitor, all I could see were numbers randomly being typed across a black screen, like passing data codes.

Pretty soon, the other computers began doing the same thing as the one in front of me.

"What...?" I muttered in shock and confusion. What's going on here? Why are the computers acting up like this? Is it some sort of virus? While I was contemplating this, I noticed something even stranger than numbers showing up across the screen. The other computers in the lab reacted the same way.

In the computer in front of me, something was coming out. It was shaped like an egg. A really big egg. It eased its way out of the monitor, slowly. The egg shaped object was covered in data codes, the codes began disappearing, revealing that it was indeed a really big egg. Without really thinking, I caught the egg before it hit the ground.

In uttered amazement and shock, all I could say as I gazed at the green and orange colored egg in my arms, "W-What is this thing...?"

* * *

BW: That ends that. Once again, this first chapter is set in Chihiro's point of view. I might do the same for some other chapters later. But, I have yet to finish up the second chapter, which I started not too long ago. On a side note, I do think Chihiro is cute. Everyone does, right? I don't even care if he's male. And, I like Chihiro's determination to get stronger. For me, the only thing that sucked about the original game is Chihiro's death. I don't hate Mondo for killing him, but I seriously wish Chihiro lived up to the end of the game. Anyways, until the next chapter, everyone.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Friend

**Show No Fear chapter 02: A New Friend**

BW: This is where the real story begins. For the time being, I'm not going to jump into the action just yet. I wanna let Chihiro and his Digimon partner bond a little before than. Plus, some cute and hilarious stuff thrown in the mix, too. Okay, let's go!

**(I don't own Dangan Ronpa or Digimon)**

* * *

Chihiro gazed in awe at the mysterious egg that had appeared from out of the computer. Speaking of the computers, Chihiro noticed that as soon as the egg popped out, the computers stopped entirely.

"They stopped…?" Chihiro said, before looking back at the egg. Could this egg be the cause of everything that happened just now? Is this even real? In fact, what just happened? Chihiro wondered all of these things, before feeling something thump inside the egg.

Surprised at first, Chihiro slowly propped his ear onto the surface of the egg, to feel for another thumb, or maybe hear for something.

**_ THUMB!_**

Now he knows for sure that is inside. But, what could it be? Chihiro didn't have long to wonder, since the egg started rattling uncontrollably.

"Wha…?!" Chihiro was so surprised, he accidently dropped the egg on the floor. It cracked as it landed on its side, and stopped moving. "Oh, no!" Chihiro quickly brought himself down to all fours to check on the egg, hoping he didn't kill whatever was inside. The egg suddenly hopped, giving another surprise to Chihiro. It hopped straight up, and stood. And the it started cracking all over. The creature inside eventually revealed itself, popping its button shaped eyes out from the inside.

"W-What the…" Chihiro gasped in shock

"PIII!" in sudden burst of energy, the baby creature inside release a breath of fire from its mouth, causing the rest of egg to scatter away, reveal its bluish green form. It had two horns, and two wings on its ball shaped body, and three little pink scales on its belly.

Chihiro blinked in complete shock of this strange new creature, "What in the world…?!"

"Pi!" the creature spoke. Well, as far as speaking goes, that was the only word it could say since it was just born. Using its wings, the egg born ball creature flapped its way over to the young programmer.

Its eyes met with Chihiro's for a few seconds. "Pi! Pi!" it spoke again with glee, and suddenly began rubbing its self against the boy's cheek.

"H-Hey! That tickles!" Chihiro giggled, feeling the creature's skin on his face. It felt a little bit slimy but not slimy enough to stick to him. Still, why does it seem so happy? Does think it Chihiro is its mother? Chihiro has read about animals imprinting on the first thing its sees after its born. Maybe this slime creature is some new kind of animal.

But wait, that doesn't make any sense. Why would an egg carrying this thing come out of a computer? Further, where did it even come from? And why has it suddenly become grown attached to Chihiro?

"Pi! Pi!" it chimed. Well, for whatever reason behind its existence, it certainly is cute. That much, Chihiro figured. But, what to do now? What's Chihiro going to do with this U.M.A? He can't very well leave it to wonder around the school alone. Guess there's only one opinion.

**(-Hope's Peak Academy: Dorm 3-)**

Chihiro arrived as dorm he and his classmates are living in. As mentioned before (in the first chapter) there are several dorms owned by the academy stationed close by for students traverse back and forth during the day.

Chihiro had a little company, hiding in a small box he found in computer lab. Chihiro felt nervous. He hoped that no one was still up, and that he could sneak in without much trouble.

"Pi!" the slime poked its head out of the box to see what outside, as curious as the new born creature is.

"Hey! Don't come out just yet!" Chihiro lightly scold, "And you have to stay quiet, okay? It'll be trouble if the other find out about you." he said soon after. Upon hearing Chihiro's orders, it obediently ducked back into the box. Very strange. Does it understand human language? Well, at least its listening to him, so Chihiro doesn't have any complaints.

"Okay…" Chihiro breathed out, calming his nerves, slightly. He approached the dorm's door, opened it, and entered the dorm, only to be greeted by a tall black haired boy wearing an armband with "public morals" written in kanji, by the name of Kiyotaka Ishimaru, A.K.A Super High School Level Hall Monitor.

"Fujisaki-kun! Welcome home!" Ishimaru announced boldly, started the small programmer.

"I-Ishimaru-kun?!" Chihiro gasped in shock.

"Is what I would normally say, if I wasn't annoyed with you right now, Fujisaki-kun." Ishimaru said with a stern stare, "Do you know what time it is?"

"U-Um… no…" Chihiro answered meekly.

"Very late at night, obviously!" Ishimaru scolded, "Tell me, what have you been up to that has kept you out so late?" As predicted by Naegi, Ishimaru is definitely giving Chihiro a hard time.

"I-I'm sorry…" The programmer nervously apologized, "The program I was working on in the computer lab was taking longer to finish up than I thought… a-and I lost track of time…" Chihiro explained. Sometimes, Ishimaru's seriousness made him nervous. He means well, it's just that Ishimaru tends to take things a little far when it comes to rules and such. But, it's befitting of his title as SHSL Hall Monitor, as Ishimaru is very passionate about keeping peace in the academy. He's also the Class Representive of Class 78, which is the homeroom class that the students of dorms in particular attend.

"Hmm…" Ishimaru stared at Chihiro. More specifically, the box the programmer was carrying. "What's with that box?"

"O-Oh, t-this…" Chihiro stuttered. He originally hoped no one, especially Ishimaru to be up waiting for him. That way, no one would have to know about what Chihiro brought home with him. But, he was caught by Ishimaru, the honor student. Now, he has to make up an excuse, to make sure he doesn't find out about the creature he found. "It's nothing, really." Chihiro smiled.

"Really?" Ishimaru seems skeptical.

"Um, well… maybe just a few disks and stuff the people at the lab gave me as a gift." Chihiro lied. He felt bad for lying, but he thought might be a big mess if anyone found out about what came out of a computer.

"Is that so?" Ishimaru became even more skeptical.

"A-Anyway, I'm really sorry about coming home so late… it won't happen again, I promise…"

"I see. Well, I'll let it slide this time, but if it happens again, you will be punished. Understood?"

"Y-Yes, sir. A-Anyway, goodnight." Chihiro bowed politely, and to went his room. All the while, Ishimaru fixated his stare at the programmer, filled with suspicion. Chihiro felt it all the way until he disappeared from Ishimaru's ever intense watching sight.

**(-Chihiro's Room-)**

With that out of the way, Chihiro successfully retreated to his room, without his new little friend being discovered.

Chihiro's little friend popped out of the box, tasting the sweet taste of freedom. It flew around in Chihiro's room with its little wings.

"Pi! Pi!" it chanted, while flying about. Chihiro smiled as the little creature seemed so happy. But then, he remembered, this is the dorm. If his little buddy made too much noise, they could find it easily.

"Hey, quiet down!" Chihiro whispered, keeping his own voice down, while hopefully speaking out enough for the little critter to hear. "There are people living here besides me, and Ishimaru-kun. You can't make too much noise while you're here, okay?"

"Pi!" Chihiro's little friend nodded its head, as if it understood. Maybe it does understand what he's saying. It seems pretty smart for a new born… whatever it is. In any case, Chihiro sighed in relief, however…

"Pi…" Chihiro's little friend sighed, in a tired fashion.

"Are you okay?" Chihiro asked, feeling concerned about its lack of energy.

"Pi…" it repeated.

"Are you perhaps hungry?" Chihiro guessed. He guessed right. His little friend lightly danced around in response to the guess.

"I see…" Chihiro thought that since it just hatched out of an egg, it must be pretty hungry. Feeling that he's taking care of it for the time being, he thought he should feed it as well. "Alright. I'll go and eat you something to eat." Chihiro smiled, and began towards, only to be followed by his little friend. "Wait, you can't come with me, this time." Chihiro said to it.

Now it felt dejected by Chihiro's word.

"I'm sorry. It's to keep you safe." said Chihiro, trying to assure nothing bad, "I'll be right back, so wait here quietly, and I'll be right back, okay?" with that said, the critter renewed its spirits and nodded. Relieved that it understood, Chihiro went out the door, and quickly gone to the storage room. There's some candy there that should be good enough for it.

Now at the storage room, he found what he was looking for and was about leave, but a calm and courteous voice reached his ears.

"A little late for a midnight snack, wouldn't you agree?"

Chihiro quickly turned and saw a pale skinned girl with black hair tied in large drill-like pigtails, and wore Gothic Lolita style of clothing.

"C-Celes-san…" Chihiro weakly called out, unsurprisingly shocked by her sudden appearance. Her full name is "Celestia Ludenberg", but she prefers Celes as nickname. Much about her is a mystery, even to this day, other than her title, which the Super High School Level Gambler. Though, she is clearly Japanese, she likes the name "Celestia Ludenberg" better, and politely refuses to share her real name, or anything else about herself.

Yes, in case you are wondering, this is in fact a co-ed dorm like most of the other dorms of Hope's Peak Academy.

"I am curious as to what you are you doing here, Fujisaki-san." Celes said, "I believe Ishimaru-kun has already reprimanded you for staying out late."

"W-Well, I'm just getting a little snack, t-that's all." Chihiro replied, nervously.

"I see. I should warn you, midnight snacking isn't good for your health." Celes said.

"I-I know. But, it's only one thing piece of candy, so I'll be fine." Chihiro said, "A-Anyway, I'll be going back to my room, now. See you at later!" with those parting words, Chihiro managed to get out of dodge, and left a waving Celes behind.

"My, what vigor." she whispered, "I wonder, what could she be hiding?"

**(-Back to Chihiro's Room-)**

After closing the door to his room, Chihiro let out of a big sigh of relief that he managed to escape Celes. That's the second time he's been caught and being suspected.

"Pi!" the slime flapped to Chihiro, happy to see him return.

"I'm back." Chihiro smiled, and presented the piece of candy he got from the storage room, "I was only able to get one piece for you. I promise I'll feed a little more then that next to time, okay?"

The slime nodded in response. A second later, he stares at the wrapped up ball of candy.

"Oh, that's right. You can't eat it with the wrapper on." Chihiro began unwrapping the candy, and now we see a bright red ball of sweetness. Chihiro didn't know if it actually had a nose, but it looked like the critter was sniffing the candy for a short while, before lapping it up in its mouth. Soon after, it began dancing in joy. Guess that means it likes it.

Chihiro was glad to see that. But still, this is becoming more complicated, really fast. Then again, Chihiro expected something like this. However, it was harder than he thought, especially with the lies he's creating. Chihiro isn't very fond of lying to his friends. Although the fact does remain that he's lying about his gender to avoid a repeat of his past. As soon as he thought about that, he remembered his days in elementary school and middle school.

Chihiro had an illness that made him physically frail. Thanks to that, he could go out and play, and had to stuck at home alone. One good thing that came out of it is that after he played around with his dad's computer and modified a program he worked on, he got praised by him, and that made Chihiro happy.

But, his days in middle weren't that good.

"_Be a man..._" some would always say, and some would just make fun of him for being smaller and weaker than them. To avoid such treatment, he decided to become a girl, so that way, people wouldn't say "be a man" all the time, and he won't be seen as weak. But, all it did was worsen his complex.

Those memories made him sad. He became silent as the memories flowed around in his mind.

"Pi...?" the slime said, looking concerned for Chihiro. The programmer snapped back to reality when he saw the sadden look an its face.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry." Chihiro quickly apologized, "I'm okay. Don't worry. I was just thinking about stuff, that's all." he assured his little friend, "So, how does that candy it taste?"

"Pi!" it smiled with content.

"That's good." Chihiro smiled brightly. That's when he remembered something important. Introductions. Everything happened so fast, Chihiro totally forgot about introducing himself to the slime. "Oh yeah, I don't think I ever told you my name. My name is Chihiro."

"Pi... hi... ro...?"

"Nope. Its Chihiro. Chi-hi-ro." he emphasized.

"Pi... Chi... hi... ro... Chihiro!"

"Yep, that's right. That's my name; Chihiro. Good job!" Chihiro praised. No doubt about. Despite just being born, this creature is very intelligent. Just teach it a few things slowly, and it can learn very fast, probably faster than a human baby. How it sounds with words is a little odd, though. Still, it is cute, at from Chihiro's point of view. Now, there's issue of what to call it, or even its male or female.

Just as Chihiro is pondering this, it uttered out of nowhere, "Petitmon."

"What?" Chihiro looked surprise.

"Petitmon." it repeated.

"Petitmon? Is that your name?" Chihiro asked. That's kind of strange, but considering that petit means "small" or "little" in French, it's kind of fitting, too, in a way.

"Right! Name... Petitmon!" Petitmon grinned, cheerfully.

"Hehe, well then, it's nice to meet you, Petitmon." Chihiro smiled.

"Yep! Pihiro!"

"Uh... that's Chihiro." Chihiro corrected.

Soon after, the two began laughing together. Thank goodness the dorms walls are incredibly thick, otherwise, people can hear just about everything that goes on in your room.

Moments later, Chihiro changed out of his uniform, and into his pink two piece pajamas, getting ready for bed. It is late after all, and sleep is really need right now. After all that has happened tonight, some sleep will do some good.

"It's time for bed, Petitmon." Chihiro said.

"Pi!" Petitmon mused. The two joined each other in bed, soon after, but Petitmon immediately went to sleep after nuzzling against the soft pillow. Chihiro watched Petitmon as it made light snoring sounds.

He smiled to his partner and said, "Goodnight, Petitmon..." before closing his eyes, and falling asleep himself.

However unbeknowst to Chihiro and Petitmon, a mysterious someone stands in front of the programmer's room door, silently.

"So... it's begun... guess we'll have to get started, too." they whispered to themselves, before walking away from the door and to somewhere unknown.

* * *

BW: That's chapter 02. Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I'm trying to do better about that. So far, it's not doing so well as I had hoped. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter 02. I figured that "Pi" sound Petitmon was making would be cute. Beyond the chain most Digimon go through while evolving, I don't know much about the beginning stages of raising a Digimon, so I'll make it up as I go. So, please wait for chapter 03. Peace out!


End file.
